The Fairy's Guild
by Rudod
Summary: Sabrina, Daphne, Puck, Red, and Pinocchio are invited to join the Fairy's Guild, a training fellowship of young Everafters. But while the teenagers learn about and train for becoming a member of the magical community, the Scarlet Hand lurks in the shadows, hoping to take down this young group of promising talents...
1. The Unexpected Messenger

**AN: Hello, FF universe! I've decided to get back into fanfiction writing after a short hiatus. I have matured as a person and a writer since my first fics, deemed more experimental than anything else. Please let me know what you think of this one, as I don't really have much of a plan for it. Ages: Sabrina and Puck are 14 (almost 15), Daphne is 11, Pinocchio is 12, and Red is 10. This is the introduction chapter. Feedback is welcome.**

* * *

"OH MY GRAVY!" Sabrina Grimm heard a scream from her sister and the drop of a pan coming from her kitchen. Whatever was happening in there was definitely more interesting than Two Cups of Tea, so she set down her book, vaulted off of the bed, and ran into the kitchen, where she found a scene of utter disarray. Her mother and sister were both staring, wide-eyed, at a new arrival sitting on the kitchen floor.

"What the heck is that?" asked Sabrina in wonder. An odd creature gazed up at her from the ground. It looked like a pure white cross between a stag and an extremely long-legged antelope... with wings. It was the size of a dog, and had a small leather sack tied to it. Sabrina moved toward the obviously magical animal, but Veronica stopped her.

"Sabrina! Stop. It could be dangerous. It just flew in from the window. I would say this is a winged, miniature white stag... crossed with some sort of antelope."

"Cervi albi oryx minima magica." Daphne muttered to herself, getting down on her knees to examine the animal. A long tongue flicked out to lick her hand, and she squealed in delight.

"What do you know about this, Daphne?" Sabrina asked suspiciously. The long name sounded familiar, and latin. She had heard something about magic in there, so it was no wonder Daphne knew. She had subscribed to Faerie's online newsletter, so all the updates of the Everafter community came straight to her. Sabrina wasn't sure, but she thought that Daphne had even written a few guest columns for the publication.

"Cervi albi oryx minima magica," repeated Daphne. "That's its scientific name," she grinned and squealed again. "I can't believe we have a Caommie in our kitchen!"

"Daphne, slow down. Explain." Veronica gazed, confused, at her youngest daughter, who was cuddling the Caommie.

"It's a new breed of Everafter created by Faerie magicians. They're using it to send recruitment messages for their new training organization for young Everafters... the Fairy's Guild!" Daphne unstrapped the leather bag and opened it. Inside was a piece of parchment, which she read out loud.

_Dear Sabrina and Daphne Grimm:_

_Congratulations! You have been invited to become members of the Fairy's Guild, an elite fellowship of the most talented young Everafters, whose ages are between 10m-20p._

"What does that mean?" asked Sabrina.

"10m means your mental age: how accomplished you are mentally. 20p means physical age: how old you appear."

_Both of you are an uncommon case: your mental and physical ages are about the same, from what we can gather, and you have just recently become Everafters. Your peers will have all lived much longer, but most whose physical ages are equal to yours are no more accomplished mentally, so you should be fine. _

"Puck is even less mentally accomplished than me," snorted Sabrina. Daphne glared at her. "Sorry. Carry on."

_Both of you will be placed in training groups with other Everafters in similar physical age range as you. Your groups are as follows:_

_Group 2:_

_Little Red Riding Hood (Red Canis)_

_ Margaret Darling_

_Pinocchio_

_ Tom Thumb_

_Daphne Grimm _

_Gretel_

_Perry Reirse _

_Damien Verduress_

_Chat Violin _

_Little Boy Blue_

"OMG! I'm in the best group! I have Red, and Pinocchio, and Wendy's granddaughter!" She stopped dancing and checked the list again. Her palm flew into her mouth.

"Little Boy Blue, Tom Thumb, Gretel... and I have the cat with the fiddle, and the little dog who laughed! I wonder if they know Bess? This will be so fun!"

"Who's Damien Verduress? I don't think he's in any story," wondered Sabrina out loud.

"He's a fairy who appears about Daphne's age. I'm not sure how old he really is. I see him in Faerie alot when I go to work there," said Veronica thoughtfully. After the Grimms had moved back to NYC, Veronica had continued to work with Faerie, and Henry had joined her, at last. Henry helped them with businesses and cash problems, while Veronica worked with legal and technological issues. With the help of the Grimms, Faerie was making real progress.

"Well, who's in my group?" asked Sabrina. Now she was excited: she could finally meet some friends who were (probably) her own age, not boys, and were Everafters like her. She had found that she couldn't relate to anyone at normal human schools, and she hated all the drama. She had also missed a lot of school during the Everafter War, so she was way behind. Sabrina went to online school now, and liked it a lot.

"Ok, i'll keep reading." Daphne took a few calming breaths and continued on.

_Group 5_

_Juniper Nymphus _

_Lee Flachand_

_Robin Puck Goodfellow _

_Flint Westerlow_

_Cricket Gazouiller _

_Tansy Verduress_

_Sabrina Grimm _

_Glenn Buison_

_Jonas The Betrayer_

_Arthenus The World Smasher_

_Enclosed you will find nine coins each, every one inscribed with a name of one of your group members, which can be used to contact them._

"Wait. Hold on. I don't know any of these people, except for Puck. And I think Arthenus and Jonas are his friends. Mom, are they all fairies?" Sabrina's heart jumped a little bit in her chest. Puck! She hadn't seen him since last Christmas, when the Grimms, Charmings, and Hamsteads had all celebrated together. Now she could see him again. But what if he forgot about her and only cared about the other fairies?

"Yes, i've heard all those names before, and met some of them. They're all normal teenage fairies," Veronica fished through the bag and pulled out 18 coins. She handed Daphne and Sabrina nine each.

"Mom, there is no such thing as a normal teenage fairy," laughed Sabrina. She rubbed her finger along one of the coins absentmindedly, and she heard a smooth, melodic voice:

"We're sorry. Flint Westerlow is not available for contact at this time. To leave a message, rub this coin. To end your connection, do nothing."

Everyone froze, staring at the talking coin. It was now glowing red, and felt warm in Sabrina's hand. She did nothing.

"Thank you for using the Faerie messaging system. Have a nice day!"

The three Grimms laughed. Sabrina thought that that was, well... pretty cool. She felt the slight tingle of magic with the coins, but it was incredibly low. She was only slightly tempted to use them. She pocketed all of the coins.

"Okay, i'm gonna keep reading. This is too cool." Daphne brought the paper close to her face, once again.

_Daphne is in a group of mixed species, five of whom are Immortal Humans (type A), one fairy, (F1) with two shape-shifters, (B), and one Everafter granted shape-shifting through spirit possession. (A2B). _

_Sabrina is in a group of entirely Sprites (type F) with 9 fairies (F1.) Sabrina and Daphne are of an indeterminate type, most likely immortal humans. They will be tested upon their arrival._

_Please report to the Golden Egg on the morning of May 29th for a two-day orientation session. From there, all members of the Guild will be transported to our training camp until September 30th. Any guardians will escort you home from the Golden Egg on October 1st. If you have any questions or comments, please email the Faerie newsletter with the subject "Fairy's Guild" or send back a message with the enclosed bronze tri-coin._

_Yours Sincerely,_  
_Peaseblossom_  
_Head of Fairy's Guild_

"OH MY GRAVY! OH MY GRAVY!" screamed Daphne as she jumped up and down, startling the Caommie. It flew up to the top of the fridge. She continued dancing around the kitchen. Veronica was grinning.

"Girls! This is such a huge opportunity! They're only recruiting the best of the best for this! You definitely cannot pass this up!" She smiled wider, and lowered her voice.

"I'll call your father at work to convince him to let you go. You have to be in Faerie in one week, so you have to pack, and we should probably meet up with Puck, Red, and Pinocchio before we get there..." Veronica muttered to herself and went into a planning frenzy. Sabrina looked at her mother, moving in a whirlwind around the apartment, and Daphne, cuddling the Caommie on the floor, and decided to head back to her room.

Once she got there, she laid out all of the coins on her desk. She slipped Puck's back into her pocket. Who were these people? Would she have fun? she traced circles on the wood around the coins. Sabrina moved back to her bed, and flopped down onto it. She took out the coin with Puck's name and a tingle went through her, not just because of the magic, but because of whose name was inscribed upon it. Little did she know, he was holding a coin with her name on it, sitting on a bed, just like her. Except that they were both on directly opposite sides of the world.

She took a deep breath and rubbed her finger on the coin. It immediately glowed bright red and started buzzing. The voice came out again, sounding exactly the same.

"Would you like to communicate with Robin Puck Goodfellow via voice talk, word message, or projection system? Please state your choice."

"Uh... projection system," stuttered Sabrina. She didn't know what that was, but it sounded cool. The coin started violently vibrating, and zipped out of her hand and to the floor, exactly five yards from her bed. She stared at it, open mouthed, as she saw a figure _come out of the coin._ Her jaw still hung open as a scene materialized into view right in front of her: a lavish hotel room, featuring a king size bed with all white sheets. And sitting cross legged on that bed, grinning at her, was no one but Puck. Not to mention, he was wearing nothing but a pair of grey sweatpants. She was wearing sweatpants as well, and a crop top.

"Miss me, Grimm?" He smirked.

* * *

**AN: ooh, looks like a cliffy! (not.) What will Puck and Sabrina say?**

**Well, that's that for chapter one. (for now.) I'm going to come back and edit this more later, but for now here is what I have. Since I'm on break, i'm gonna try to get multiple updates in before I get back to school. After that, i'll try for once a week. But no promises. I have a basic plot planned out, and remember, this is a Puckabrina fic, since i'm a huge shipper. and I'm going to have Daphne/Pinocchio, and a few scattered OC pairings. I like the direction this is going, and hopefully you do too!**

**Peace&Love,**

**Rudod**

***edited**


	2. Checking It Out

**Wow.. that took a long, long, long time. How could i ever misplace you?**

***laughs pathetically to myself***

**Hopefully this is good. I've edited chapter one, and also edited my hundred word challenge, if you want to go check it out. The first few chapters are kind of an intro, so i'll let you know when we get to the action. (ka-pow! ka-boom!) But for now, here's chapter two.**

* * *

"Miss me, Grimm?" smirked Puck.

Sabrina tried to compose herself, and managed to reply in a near monotone: "Puck. Is it possible that your ego has swelled even more since I saw you last?" She cocked an eyebrow and stood up from her bed. She reached out to to touch the surface of the projection, and it fluttered at her touch.

"Amazing," she muttered.

"What's amazing? My swawesome abs?" Puck grinned and flexed his muscles. Even in the dimly lit hotel room, Sabrina could see how defined he was. What had happened to the scrawny boy fairy? She laughed.

"Puck, what does swawesome mean?" She sat back down on the bed, crossing her legs in a pretzel position. He grinned back at her.

"Why, isn't it obvious? Swawesome means Sick combined with awesome. Sick and awesome. Swawesome," he said, looking at her as if this was obvious. Sabrina snorted, looking down at her lap. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Wouldn't that be... nevermind. You're turning into Daphne. There's no help for you anymore. Where are you, anyways?" Puck shifted on his bed, looking around.

"In Mongolia somewhere. We're staying in Jake's portable mirror. It's pretty swagalicious, if I do say so myself. We're trying to control an invasion of cyclops. It's a long story. Anyway... you pumped for Training, or what?" He fist pumped and let out a quiet "WHOOP!" Sabrina laughed nervously and grinned.

"I guess. I don't know what it's gonna be like, really. Do you know any of the fairies in our group?"

"Yea. Me, Jonas, and Arthenus are tight. Arthenus called me earlier. He told me to call him Smash from now on. What a loser," he snickered, obviously joking. "Watch out for the girls, though. Tansy, Juniper, and Cricket were best friends with Moth. Graham and Flint are Mustardseed's friends, they're alright, I guess." Talking about the other fairies obviously made Puck uncomfortable. He sat awkwardly until Sabrina started talking.

"Wasn't there someone else? Lee Fletcher, or Flatchen, or something like that?" Sabrina was disappointed to hear that the girls had been friends with Moth. She was steering clear of anyone who was friends with that psycho killer. Hopefully she could be friends with Lee.

"Oh, that's right. Lee Flachand. She's really, like... what do you call it? Alternative. Well, talk to you later, Grimm. I need my beauty sleep. Ciao." The projection quickly fizzled out, and the coin zipped back into Sabrina's hand. She flopped back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Her mind was going crazy, and she felt giddy. She had had a conversation with Puck! A real, legitimate conversation! Not just a half-hearted awkward greeting, or a snippet of randomness. This time it had been something real and relevant. What if this could happen more often? Suddenly energized, Sabrina sprang up and ran into Daphne's room.

"Hey, Sabrina. I just got emailed a packing list!" Daphne sat at her desk with her laptop, leaning in close to the screen.

"Don't do that. You'll hurt your eyes." She pulled Daphne away from the screen, and looked at the list.

_-Personal items_

_-technology_

_-magical items_

_-animals_

_Print out this list or see Mustardseed at the Golden Egg for the rest of your items._

The sisters looked sideways at each other for a second. Daphne pressed print. The girls ran out to the hallway to await the printers delivery. But instead of paper coming out of the wireless printer in the hallway, two pieces of felt came out instead, with words printed on them. Sabrina took the ocean blue colored one, and Daphne the bright yellow. Words appeared printed on the fabric rectangles, telling them to fold the sheet in half and pull on the strap.

"What strap?" said Sabrina, confused. This was just a simple felt sheet. Magical, obviously, but no more than the coins.

"THIS strap!" Daphne had folded hers in half, and a yellow suitcase sat in the palm of her hand. Wide-eyed, she grabbed the strap and pulled it. The bag enlarged magically, becoming an average sized duffel. It fell from her arm.

"Oof! This is heavy! What the heck is in here, anyways?" Daphne opened the bag and stuck in her arm. Sabrina's jaw dropped open when she realized that Daphne's arm was in the bag up to her shoulder.

"Where's the bottom of this thing? There's nothing in here," she muttered.

"Uh... Daphne? Look at your arm," said Sabrina slowly.

"Holy Christmas Nuts! This is just like Mary Poppins!" Daphne squealed and pulled open the bag wider. It sank into the floor, and became a bright yellow trapdoor.

"I'm going in!" cried Daphne, flinging the door open. She jumped down, and Sabrina heard a thud.

"Come down here, Sabrina!" Sabrina sighed, and tucking her miniature bag into her pocket, jumped into the hole. What she saw when she landed was truly amazing. It was a room completely decked out in Daphne's style. Daphne squealed as she bounced up and down on the huge yellow bed, nearly hitting the neon pink hanging light.

"Wow, Daph, you have everything in here," said Sabrina in wonder. They explored the room and found a huge glass shelf ("for my magic!" cried Daphne) a walk-in closet, a huge bathroom, and a locked mahogany door.

"What's this open to?" said Sabrina.

"Hmm... idk. Probably another room." Pondered Daphne, yanking on the locked handle.

"Please don't use text-speak, Daphne," sighed Sabrina. She looked closer at the door, and noticed an engraving. She read it out loud.

"Cin Purrgall u Sabrina Grimm."

"Woah! Sabrina, that's an elvish language! I don't know what it means, but i'm guessing the room behind that door is yours. Let's try your bag."

The girls climbed up the twisting staircase, and landed back in the hallway. They quickly made Sabrina's felt square into a trap door as well, and landed in her room. It was cozy, with picture collages of things Sabrina liked pasted all over the walls, which were off-white with brown trim. Model airplanes hanging from the ceiling glowed and served as lights.

Her bed was large, plush, and old fashioned, covered in a quilt of a thousand different blues. Sabrina's room also had a walk-in closet and a bathroom, but instead of a shelf for magic items, she had a huge wall-to-wall bookcase, filled to the brim with fairy tales, novels, and encyclopedias. It even had a spot for her journals. She also had a huge magnetic whiteboard covering a wall, complete with markers and magnets.

Sabrina also opened a mahogany door in her room, and found it connected her to Daphne's room.

Daphne twirled around the room happily.

"This is so great! I can't believe we get ALL THIS!" She squealed and threw herself onto Sabrina's bed, knocking off some pillows.

"Daph, we should show mom our stuff," said Sabrina, grinning. I wonder what Puck's room looks like... she thought to herself.

* * *

After Veronica had agreed that yes, their rooms were awesome, and no, they couldn't sleep there yet, she helped them to pack. Sabrina moved her journals, some clothes, her laptop, her phone, and a wooden sword Puck gave her last christmas into the room. Daphne sorted her magical items into the shelves and set her favorite stuffed animals on the bed. Since their bag/rooms had everything they would need, including clothes and toiletries, they didn't need to pack too much at all. Soon after Daphne, Sabrina, and Veronica had gotten everything settled, Henry came home.

As soon as Sabrina heard the door close and the chink of his keys hitting the table, she ran into the kitchen and flung herself at her dad, giving him a hug. Sabrina had always been close with her father, and now that the strain of the Everafter War was over, that closeness had been regained.

"HI, DAD!" screeched Daphne, joining the hug. "OMG, we're going to the Fairy's Guild, and it's gonna be so fun, and you have to let us go, right dad? And we'll miss you, and did you have fun at work, and Red is in my group, and Puck is in Sabrina's group, and we have these cool rooms..." Daphne rambled on as Henry gave Sabrina a knowing look. Sabrina grinned back.

"Dinner's ready!" Called Veronica, distracting Daphne. The Pig-tailed girl sped into the kitchen from the mudroom faster than you could say who wants some kabobs?

* * *

"So, dad, you're letting us go?" squealed Daphne as soon as everyone sat down. They were having chicken and shrimp kabobs with grilled vegetables. Daphne was already halfway through one, while Sabrina was on her first bite.

"Well, I did help plan this whole thing, so I don't see why not..." said Henry, half joking.

"Don't be silly, of course they're going," said Veronica, giving her husband a playful punch on the arm. The family dissolved into talking and laughter, as they chatted about Faerie, and Sabrina and Daphne's new rooms, and how Puck, Pinocchio, and Red (along with Jake, who was escorting them) were coming here tomorrow, where they would stay until it was time to go the Golden Egg. For the first time in a while, Sabrina was happy about what would happen next.

She shouldn't have been.

* * *

**Dun dun dun... (not) this is just to let you guys know this fic is kinda fluffy now, but it get's darker quickly. I have a plan, don't worry. Next chapter will be up... well... I don't know. I know how It will go, but I haven't written it yet. Thanks for reading, I love you! Also, please go vote on my poll for what should happen next!**

**Peace&Love,**

**Rudod**


End file.
